Electric motors often are placed downhole in an oil or gas field to perform a variety of functions. For example, an electric motor may be placed downhole to perform an artificial lift function in which the motor drives a pump used to bring downhole fluids to the surface. The electric motors and associated pumping system components, e.g. an electric submersible pumping system, are deployed downhole and supported by various conveyance mechanisms, such as production tubing, coiled tubing, wireline or slickline. Because the electric motor requires power, cables or other electrical power conductors are run downhole along the supporting conveyance mechanism. However combination of the supporting conveyance mechanism and separate electrical power conductor can present difficulties due to expense, complexity, and other factors associated with the separate systems.